


Cold or Allergies?

by BookGirlFan



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: Bigwig's got a cold. Or allergies.





	

"'M not sick," Bigwig said, sniffling loudly and wiping at his dripping nose. "Just got a touch of allergies, that's all."

"You're not allergic to anything, Bigwig," Hazel said patiently. Fiver stood behind him, trying, though not very hard, to hide his giggles. 

Bigwig puffed himself up, an effect rather ruined by the sneezing it invoked. When it finally died down, he asked, "Well, how do you know? Maybe I have a terrible dust allergy."

"I told him," Silver volunteered. He flinched as Bigwig whirled on him, but continued anyway. "It was in your file at Sandleford. You have no known allergies."

Bigwig pounced on that. "Hear that, Hazel? No _known_ allergies. Maybe I have allergies you just don't know of yet!"

"Alright," Hazel agreed peaceably. "Maybe they are just allergies. Either way, you're sneezing and sniffling loud enough to call down Frith! You can stay inside for a bit, while the rest of us finish the work."

"Fine, but just because you asked!" Bigwig grumbled. "And I'm still not sick! They're just allergies."

He stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, hearing Hazel and Fiver behind him continuing on the cleaning.

"Bigwig!"

He looked down, and there was a small blond head bobbing along beside him. "What are you doing, Pipkin?"

"Hazel said I should come with you, so I could get something if you needed it. Do you need something?"

A slow grin began to dawn over Bigwig's face. "You know what, lad? I just might..." Perhaps some bed rest wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't feel quite up to my usual standard, but it's been a while since I've posted so I wanted to add this. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, in my universe Bigwig is definitely the type to completely deny he is sick until he is called out on it, but then will be reasonably happy to stay in bed and get looked after until he's well again. I actually have headcanons for how all of them act when they're sick, and hopefully will end up writing all of those into a story some day!


End file.
